gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Glorious ReAscent Data
A Aetheric All Mother All-seeing Eye Ancestors..............30, 33, 79 angel self............................ 24 angels Anvesos Aristocrats. Army.. 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 83 Arnstadum. Art. Assembly.................7, 24, 55 Athletics................................6 augners. avilry. B Bad God.9 banded fighters..................80 barbarians..1 barley goddess3 [[bats........ [[Beauty...51 [[Below.....................57, 58, 62 [[BernEel Arashagem..........56 [[BernEel Ashagorn............54 2 [[ [[Biers........................61 [[Black.........28,....................29 [[Blade of Destiny...............29 [[Blue King........................82 [[Blue Men..............................61 Bow of Dominance...........30 Branch................................50 Brands.................................18 Bread Star...........8, 39, 83 Bridge.................................13 Bridle...................74 Bright Eagle..........39, 44, 81 Bright Eagle Lords.... 44, 81 Bright Palace......................19 Brilliance......... 1146, 79 Brothers.......9, 70 Busenari............ C cannibal ..............................28 Cap of Mernita........... 25, 43 Celestial Choir.............. 8, 10 Celestial Court.......... 6, 7, 58 Child of Wrath ....... 5, 39, 40 Chorus................................68 Circles.................................67 City of God .............. 4, 8, 11 City of Watchers ...............65 Clarification Debates........71 Cloak of Antirius ....... 40, 44 Coal Tablets.......................51 Cold Gods .........................80 Cold Man ...........................49 Cold Woman .....................50 Compact of Rule...............54 Conspirator........................47 Cook............................ 52, 69 Copper Ledger ................4, 5 Cruel God.............29, 44, 84 Daga....................................81 Dagguneri ..........................38 Daliath................................77 damuski ..............................80 Dara Happa ............... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 44, 45, 46, 47, 51, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 61, 62, 65, 66, 69, 71, 73, 75, 76, 77, 79, 81, 84, 85, 86 Daraka ................................30 Darani.................................83 Dardaggus..........................37 Dareeshena ................. 12, 14 Darjiin ... 1, 5, 27, 34, 39, 40, 44, 45, 46, 79, 80 Dark...42, 47, 56, 57, 69, 75, 84 Dark Dragon ........47, 57, 69 Darkness ...........................14, 31, 32, 36, 42, 43, 44, 47, 48, 62, 63 Darkness Exile ..................31 Darleep...............................70 Darokon.............................30 Darsen...................19, 22, 61 Darvedarshu ......................43 Darvedeskorgos ................44 Darvedingasus...................44 Davu...................................42 Dawn.................5, 36, 51, 82 Daxdarius...........................38 Dayzatar ..................... 4, 7, 9, 10, 17, 18, 28, 32, 33, 34, 35, 47, 48, 51, 57, 65, 71, 74, 75, 77 Dead Gods .........1, 9, 75, 84 Dead Justice ......................31 Dead Time.........................31 Death...................... 6, 14, 15, 16, 26, 42, 57, 63, 68, 69 Dekdari ..............................35 Delarvus.............................51 demon kings......................54 demons.... 14, 18, 28, 32, 65, 84, 85 Dendara ................... 4, 9, 10, 11, 22, 23, 28, 29, 31, 40, 43, 57, 61, 77, 78 Dendeneus......19, 28, 29, 43 Denegeria...........................61 Derdurnus ............ 58, 73, 74 Deseeti .........................36, 61 Desert....... 49, 65, 68, 69, 72 Deshkorgos ...................9, 62 Deshlotralas.......................62 Deumalos. 12, 13, 44, 58, 74 Dezokon ............................30 digijelm.... 28, 29, 32, 39, 44, 46, 71, 85 Dinzered ......................35, 44 Diskalta ..............................25 Dispenser of Horses ...5, 40, 41, 43 Doblia.................................39 Doburdun............. 49, 55, 59 Domewise..........................72 Doom Conjunction 1, 4, 17, 74 Dosvolos............................23 Double ...............................56 dragon ..................... 7, 47, 48 dragonewts ........................85 dragonmen.........................46 dragons...............................39 Dry People...................51, 52 Dubgrulub ........................... 9 Dugoloth......................30, 54 Durbaddath .......................62 Durnvok ......................79, 80 dynasty ..................... 4, 5, 20, 25, 30, 36, 37, 39, 41, 44, 45, 78, 81, 85 Dzessmath.........................45 Eagle of Heaven ...........7, 14 Earth God .........................79 Earth Walker .....................19 Earthworld .......................... 9 Eater ..... 5, 36, 37, 38, 45, 71 Eater of Flesh..................... 5, 36, 37, 38, 45 Eats Women................38, 39 Edaranu..............................30 eeola....................................80 Eggarlodril.........................54 Eggervak ............................54 Eight Celestial Gods ........31 Eight Celestial Sons... Eight Lights....................... 48 Eight Sons ......................... 58 Elector ............................... 37 Elempur....23, 24, 25, 85, 86 Elevens .............................. 28 Elleden............................... 45 Elmalus ........................31, 84 Elvtios................................ 22 Elzast............................43, 45 Emperor ............ 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 51, 52, 54, 56, 57, 58, 59, 61, 68, 69, 70, 73, 77, 78, 79, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86 Empty Emperor ....5, 31, 42, 45, 63 Enclosure .......................... 84 Entekos..4, 5, 14, 22, 51, 60, 73, 74, 75 Entertainment..................... 6 Enthroned...... 42, 44, 54, 63 Enthronement ............... 4, 5, 26, 32, 35, 45, 52, 54 Enverinus ............. 16, 56, 60 Envestur ............................ 40 Erekos................................ 59 Erenbaya......................48, 62 Ergentes............................. 38 Erindamus......................... 67 Erissa.................................. 60 Erkonus .......... 10, 48, 51, 69 Erlandings ......................... 80 Erlandus ......... 15, 63, 73, 80 ErNear ............................... 79 Ershkintu............................. 9 Ersorianen...................10, 11 Ertelenari.....................50, 61 Ervegus........................34, 51 Ervuthan Lava Beds ........ 38 Escaped Prey .................... 68 Eskeila................................ 42 Eskervonlath..................... 11 Esvenratha ........................ 10 Esventheus Scroll............. 35 Esvuthil........................23, 34 Eusibus ........................40, 43 Evandal.............................. 47 Everina......11, 13, 47, 51, 61 Everinus............................. 54 Evil Gods .......................... 45 Expanse of Prostration ... 54 Ezelveztay ................6, 7, 13, 14, 17, 56, 59 Falsoretus ................4, 22, 58 Fan................................49, 69 Farkuros............................. 13 Fasteneus.....................28, 29 Fat Rice.............................. 51 Field of Hurdurus ............ 25 Fifth Hell .............. 28, 32, 77 Finger Goddesses.......61, 63 firemen............................... 28 Firestick ............................. 76 Fireworld..............................9 First Dawn ........................ 51 First Fish ........................... 52 First Goddess ................... 77 First New Flower............. 51 First People.............4, 10, 70 Five Statues..........................4 Flesh-eaters ....................... 45 Flood...........4, 23, 44, 54, 86 folgors................................ 28 Footstool..............5, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 22, 27, 28, 32, 33, 38, 45, 54, 61 Forest.............. 48, 49, 68, 69 Fork.................................... 52 four directions .....................8 Four Ladders ................ 1, 76 Four Monster Kingdoms 52 Galgarenge ..................10, 61 Gamara........... 23, 28, 33, 63 Ganthens........................... 39 Gate.............................. 69, 72 Gates of the Dead............ 16 Gathering .......................... 71 gazzam.........................13, 26 Gbaji .................................. 71 Gerendetho...........19, 61, 78 Gerra......................21, 25, 63 Gerruskoger...................... 33 Gestornus.......................... 36 Ghelotralas........................ 58 Ghevengus .................. 58, 74 Girdle............................ 7, 12, 13, 23, 32, 40, 43, 84 Glamour ............................ 72 Glorantay............ 6, 7, 56, 58 Glorantha ................2, 65, 75 Goakstart........................... 57 Goat Star ........................... 70 God.........................4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 27, 29, 31, 42, 47, 52, 54, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 65, 69, 77, 79, 82, 84 Goddess of Wrath ........... 39 Gods Wall ..................1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 20, 21, 22, 23, 27, 47, 48, 49, 50, 54, 55 Golden....5, 8, 11, 35, 47, 73 Golden Age................... 8, 11 Golden Dragon Era......... 47 Golden Order......................5 Gorgorma..............10, 63, 77 Grain Contest ................... 48 Granite Man...................... 78 Great Cave ........................ 79 Great Shake....................... 54 Great Stars ............47, 68, 71 Growth .................................6 gryphon ............................. 61 Half-folk............................ 33 Hamados ...............12, 20, 58 Handsome Guardians ......54 Harbinger ...........................52 Hardy Rice .........................51 Hare .......................52, 62, 69 Hargoth ..............................39 Harkaztem..........................41 Harmonious Realm ...... 1, 7, 8, 14, 58 Harmony..............................6 Harp............................. 48, 52 harstex ................................21 Hastatus....................... 20, 59 Hedestrikus........................44 Hematuran.................. 38, 81 Hendrestus.........................34 Henjarl............ 39, 40, 44, 45 Heortlings ..........................85 Hernavus............................70 Herustana....... 21, 22, 23, 27 Hestus.................................41 Hidden Heirs .....................36 High Crown................. 7, 12, 13, 23, 57 Highest One ......................52 Hill of Gold ............... 17, 29, 30, 38, 44 Hinge ..................................66 Hippoi ................................34 Hirenmador .......................34 Hodrudes ...........................30 Horizon Line .....................67 Horse on the Table..... 5, 33, 37, 45 Household .................. 61, 68 Hungry God ......................31 Hungry Plateau........... 19, 78 Hunter ........................ 47, 49, 61, 63, 68, 69 Huradabba .........................35 Hurdendus .................. 28, 29 Hyaloring............................34 Hyalorings..........................34 Hyraos ......................... 48, 60 Ice Gods.............................84 Illardarga ............................39 Illuminated.................. 32, 42 Imperial Splendor ...... 11, 13 Indarthrad ..................... 8, 57 Injerina ...............................61 Inner Circle........................47 Inner Heaven.....................67 Iron Ram............................29 Iveneria...............................81 Jajagapa...............................63 Jakbozi................................77 Jannisor ..............................72 Jeanthus..............................38 Jenarong ...................1, 5, 32, 33, 34, 35, 37, 38, 39, 41, 44, 51, 74, 81, 83, 85 Jerakus ................................43 Jernedeus........ 12, 23, 73, 74 Jesentera .............................44 Jesgetti ................................54 Jethsarum ....... 12, 13, 23, 26 Jeweled Vault........19, 20, 45 Joat River ...........................79 Jokbazi................................63 Jord .....................................78 Joy .........................................6 Justice ..................... 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 31, 32, 35, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 52, 58, 71, 77, 78, 82, 85 Justice Day.........................35 Kalikos ............51, 67, 74, 75 Karasa.................................20 Karasal................................20 Kargzant..........................1, 5, 14, 28, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 50, 69, 71, 73, 74, 78, 84 Kazkurtum................... 4, 16, 29, 31, 47, 51, 54, 56, 63, 65, 74, 75, 77, 84 Keeper of Daltash ............42 Kelastan ...................... 48, 57 Kendathalus.......................26 Kenervus............................26 Kerunebbe.................. 38, 83 Kervinus.............................43 Kesium ........................ 81, 83 Keskeskenni ............. 6, 7, 14 Kestineddi................... 82, 83 Kestinendos................ 39, 83 Kestingatha...........81, 82, 83 Kestinliddi..................... 1, 81 Kestinmodos .....................81 Kestinoros .. 1, 4, 26, 27, 44, 81 ket ................................ 55, 57 Ketenari..............................10 Kewetdesh .........................71 Khordavu............... 1, 3, 4, 5, 40, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 52, 54, 56, 65, 74, 75, 79 Khordeneus.......................20 Khormesha ................ 39, 40, 42, 43, 44, 52, 71 Khorventos.................. 4, 18, 19, 28, 29 Khorzanelm............... 39, 42, 45, 73, 75 Kills for Life ........... 5, 41, 45 King of the Sky .......... 47, 57 Kingdom of Perfection....11 Knot of Antirius ...............35 Kosganervus......................26 Kostaddi..................... 39, 40, 45, 61, 78, 81, 83 Koveria...............................60 Kralorelans ........................65 KuKwatta ..........................79 Kuranits .............................32 Lanatum ...................... 14, 73 Land of Action..................11 Land of Death...................28 Land of the Dead ............16, 69, 85 Land of Transformation..11 Last Stars ........................... 52 Latestus.............................. 35 Latkantus........................... 35 Latpuvus............................ 35 Leaping Star ...................... 51 Leaps Over Walls............. 34 Ledareeshata ..................... 57 Legion of the Rod............ 82 Lesilla .....................23, 60, 84 Lestakus....47, 48, 49, 52, 68 Liberation Year................. 36 Lies with Truth...................5, 39, 40, 83 Lightfore....5, 18, 36, 50, 66, 69, 72, 75 Line ........................52, 66, 67 Lion........................49, 69, 72 Lodril ......................4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 18, 19, 22, 34, 35, 39, 40, 54, 57, 60, 73, 77, 79, 82, 83, 85 Lodrilites ...............22, 81, 82 Lokarnos ........... 4, 5, 22, 28, 50, 60, 63, 74, 75, 77 Lord and Lady .................. 57 Lord Bright Eagle ........... 81, 82, 83 Lord of Below .....................9 Lord of Seven................... 25 Lore............................1, 2, 65 Lorion...................48, 49, 51, 52, 69, 72, 74 Lost Light.................... 49, 69 Love .........................6, 10, 58 Low .........................7, 12, 13, 14, 26, 40, 44, 54, 62 Lower Air.......................... 26 Lower World ............7, 9, 18 Lukarius..1, 4, 23, 24, 25, 43 Lunar Settlement.............. 71 luvloos ............................... 21 Luxite................................. 70 Madness Dust................... 72 Mahaquata...................14, 63 Main Frame....................... 67 Makestina .......................... 73 Malkioni............................. 65 Manarlavus...............1, 4, 27, 28, 43, 45, 54 Manimat ...............1, 4, 5, 28, 29, 30, 31, 40, 44, 54, 80 Manimati .....................30, 80 Mantle.......... 5, 7, 12, 13, 25, 29, 30, 31, 38, 44, 45 Many ...........................2, 4, 6, 14, 17, 18, 24, 31, 32, 33, 42, 45, 46, 47, 62, 68, 71, 77, 78 Mashtathum...................... 43 Mastina ....................9, 11, 21 Measurer...................... 57, 71 Memenari .......................... 61 Merbeskentus.................... 35 Mernita ....................... 12, 23, 24, 25, 43, 58, 59 Meslatkantus ..................... 35 Metal Men..........................19 Middle................2, 26, 67, 73 Middle Sky ............26, 67, 73 Mighty.......................... 10, 73 Millet...................................51 mindirins ............................21 Mohenjar..................... 11, 60 Molanni ..............................10 Monster ........................ 9, 40, 46, 49, 62, 83 monsters..................... 14, 28, 29, 30, 31, 46, 47, 49, 62, 79, 83 Moon .......... 2, 71, 72, 74, 75 Morhaka .............................30 Morkartos...........................60 Morurder............................60 mostali ................................46 Mother........................ 47, 48, 60, 61, 62, 63 Mountains ................... 78, 80 Mr. Hardworking Paddy ..52 Mrs. Hardworking Paddy 52 Mundanists.........................47 Murharzarm.......1, 4, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 18, 20, 22, 26, 28, 29, 39, 41, 43, 54, 55, 58, 63, 64, 73, 85 Musa ...................................18 Myth Mapper.....................78 Nasakos..............................59 Natha ..................................62 Nattaus ........................ 40, 41 Nature................2, 31, 73, 77 Naveria ..... 25, 39, 40, 44, 60 Navestos.............................60 Nemarthshar................. 8, 57 Nenuvus.............................82 Nestentos .................... 11, 73 Netta ............................ 14, 62 New Day ............................36 New Stars...........................51 New Sun.............................52 Nivorah ...................... 12, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, 58, 86 No Walls ............................71 nomads ....... 4, 43, 50, 81, 83 Norees ................................52 North Camp ......................74 Nysalor ........................ 73, 74 Oasis ............................ 49, 69 Officers ....................... 52, 68 Old Ones............................80 Old Soldiers ................ 50, 74 One God....................... 3, 52 One Hundred Bodies.......47 One Hundred Deities.......54 One Hundred Goddesses.9, 33, 38 One Hundred Gods and Goddesses................ 8, 22 Oralanatum........................63 Oralanatus.............34, 45, 50 Orb of the Eye .....27, 28, 29 Orestena.............................44 Oria ....................9, 10, 61, 77 Orlanatum..........................73 Orlanatus .................... 73, 75 Orlanth....... 1, 49, 73, 75, 78 Orogoros....................... 4, 20 Oroninian People .............18 Oroninum..........................82 Oropum ...................... 34, 59 Oroypsus..................... 19, 61 Oslira River................. 31, 40 Ostevius ...................... 20, 60 Ostodaka............................30 Other ..............2, 4, 6, 10, 14, 15, 22, 29, 32, 38, 48, 50, 54, 58, 60, 66, 77, 78 Others11, 14, 24, 26, 28, 74, 77 Ourania ... 18, 47, 59, 67, 68, 75 Outlaw......................... 50, 77 Outsiders............................79 Ovadorudus.......................80 Overfather ...........................5 Overseers ........25, 56, 57, 60 Ovosto .4, 19, 20, 21, 40, 78 Palace........................... 77, 83 Palace of Yelm ..................77 Parable of the First King.39 Paradisal Aviator........ 81, 83 Path..................42, 51, 66, 71 Pela .....................................61 Pelanda ..... 10, 13, 25, 38, 45 Pelandan Farming.............66 Pendera ..............................82 Pene ....................................20 People..................... 7, 11, 16, 25, 26, 28, 35, 47, 48, 49, 51, 57, 62, 70, 71, 80, 83, 85, 86 Perakosus.................... 79, 80 Peralam...............................30 Perandos ............................60 Pererlotil.............................60 Perfect ...............1, 12, 47, 73 Perfect Bowl......................73 Perkonius ...........................34 Philekka..............................36 Pillar......................11, 13, 42, 45, 52, 57, 65, 67, 71, 73, 74, 76, 81 Pillini...................................39 Pit 13, 16, 67, 73, 74, 75 planet ............................ 4, 33, 50, 51, 69, 72, 74 planets .................... 4, 17, 22, 33, 52, 66, 71, 74, 79 Plentonic Debates ..... 55, 59 Plentonius .................. 47, 48, 50, 54, 55, 57, 61, 63, 68, 70, 73, 74, 78 Plow............................. 66, 69 Polaris...................17, 18, 47, 59, 65, 66, 68, 74 Pole Star...............18, 28, 47, 65, 66, 67, 70, 74, 75 Polestar...............................75 Porridge Star............... 47, 70 Portions.... 54, 58, 59, 60, 63 Portions of Yelm 54, 58, 59, 60, 63 Post Throne ......................47 Pot ......................... 49, 50, 69 Prax.....................................72 Primolt .............................6, 7 Princes of the Ten Tests.40, 41, 42, 43 Principles ............................. 7 Protection Star ..................70 Quadropoli ........................27 Queen of Buzzards...........34 Radiate..........................66, 67 Raibamus ....................12, 32, 33, 44, 51 Raibanth............. 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 22, 23, 24, 25, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, 44, 45, 47, 54, 77, 85 Rakenveg.........20, 52, 62, 77 Ram God ...........................38 Rarokon .............................30 Rashorana ..........................63 Rausa ........ 50, 66, 72, 74, 75 Rebel Gods............ 4, 13, 19, 29, 35, 45, 65, 71, 78 Rebellus Terminus.....15, 31, 45, 50, 58, 73 Recorders...........................51 Red.................................8, 30, 50, 57, 66, 67, 71, 72, 75, 84, 85, 86 Red Emperor ....................71 Red Goddess...............72, 84 Red Moon..........................75 Red Pathway......................66 Reed....................... 39, 51, 62 regalia ..........................12, 13, 19, 20, 29, 31, 32 Reladivus.....................12, 13, 23, 32, 58 Reliable Bodies..................74 Reliable Deities .................47 Reliable Star.................47, 51 Rites.............................19, 22, 24, 26, 33, 34, 35, 38, 39, 40, 41, 61, 84 River ...42, 62, 68, 69, 72, 74 Roof..............................28, 29 Roost of .............................44 Root....................................49 Sable People ......................72 Safe Prayer.........................70 Sagittus.................. 23, 25, 62 Saird.................23, 39, 83, 86 Sakkar...........................42, 63 Sanama...............................63 Sankenites ..........................44 Scarlet Camp ....................... 8 Scepter of Creation ..........54 Schedule.............................66 Scorpion Mother ..............69 Second Emperor.........52, 71 Second Fish .......................52 Second Flower ..................51 Second New Flower Secret Eye.......................... 71 Sedenya .....14, 24, 31, 74, 84 Seed of Erenbaya ............ 48, 49, 50 Selagern.............................. 28 Selfish God..................29, 84 Selshena .........................7, 61 Senthoros .12, 19, 20, 57, 58 Septopoli............................ 24 Serenity .....11, 12, 48, 58, 67 Serpent............ 51, 52, 73, 84 Servants and Children ..... 22 Servants and Sons .............. 9 Seven Families ..... 33, 35, 40 Seven Servants.................. 45 Seventy Families ............... 22 Shadow .............................. 34 Shadow Rider.................... 34 Shafesora .....................49, 59 Shaft of Light.................... 39 Shargash..................1, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28, 31, 32, 33, 38, 40, 45, 49, 50, 57, 58, 73, 74, 75, 84 Silverbark.....................30, 52 Sixteen Rooms.................. 67 Sky ...........................1, 4, 5, 7, 10, 15, 17, 18, 24, 28, 47, 50, 52, 57, 58, 59, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75 Sky Dome......... 4, 15, 57, 72 Skyspears .....................31, 84 Solar Court ................1, 8, 56 Solemn Majestic Glory ... 17, 38, 45 Son of Evil ....... 5, 35, 36, 37 Sons and Servants .....10, 11, 13, 27, 34, 60 Sons of Justice .................. 35 Southpath .......................... 50 Sovereignty..................... 7, 8, 13, 25, 44, 48, 57, 58 sow ...............................70, 72 Sparks and Embers .......... 70 spirits...........................22, 26, 28, 40, 44, 45, 70, 79 Spot ..............................70, 75 Spy...................................... 69 Star Captains .... 5, 18, 32, 70 star lore ........................47, 75 Star Story ........................... 71 Star Story Towers............. 71 Star Time .....................70, 74 Star Tribes ......................... 68 Stargazers........ 47, 50, 66, 70 steadfast ............................. 54 stone people...................... 51 storm gods...................66, 80 Strangers ............... 37, 38, 73 Sunpath.............................. 50 Suns Swirl.......................... 19 Sunspear ................35, 59, 80 Sunstand............................ 86 Supla................................... 18 SurEnslib........................... 79 Surensliba ..............27, 45, 62 Surface World... 7, 9, 31, 58, 70 Survargar ........................... 80 Suvar .................................. 79 Suvaria .........................11, 51 Swan................................... 49 Sweet Rice ......................... 51 Teat of Oropum......... 47, 70 Temple of Antirius and.. 28, 29 Ten ................. 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 27, 32, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 40, 41, 43, 44, 45, 56, 58, 60, 61, 65, 85 Ten Heavenly Bodies .........7 Ten Original Cities..... 12, 21 Ten Planets ...............1, 5, 58 Ten Princes3, 40, 43, 44, 45, 65 Ten Spirits........ 7, 12, 13, 35 Ten Tests....................11, 13, 18, 19, 20, 22, 32, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 41 Terminatus ........................ 15 Thardenero ....................... 20 Thasus..........................49, 69 The Eight .......................... 73 Therados............................ 74 Theya . 50, 66, 69, 72, 74, 75 Theyalans.....................73, 75 Thilla ............................ 23, 61 Third Flower..................... 52 Thirteen Punishments ..... 81 Thirty-two Plots ............... 67 Tholm ........................... 1, 26, 27, 44, 48, 59, 74 Three.........................4, 7, 13, 28, 42, 56, 68, 73 Three Good Brothers.. 7, 73 Throne.......................... 7, 36, 42, 47, 48, 49, 55, 69 Thunderbolts .................... 31 Thunderer11, 14, 15, 55, 73, 84 Timekeeper ................. 22, 50 Tolat.............................74, 75 Tomastus........................... 34 Too-many.......................... 84 Torang ............................... 82 Tower..........................3, 7, 8, 11, 13, 18, 19, 21, 24, 25, 26, 27, 32, 35, 37, 38, 40, 41, 44, 45, 71 Tree .......................21, 30, 48, 49, 50, 52, 62, 67 Triple Spheres................... 45 Tripolis .............................. 31 Triumphal Road ............... 54 Triumphal Way .................54 True People .......................32 Truth.................3, 4, 5, 6, 13, 29, 35, 39, 44, 55, 70, 78 Twin Stars ..........................72 Twinstars............................75 Ubisus.................................49 Uldoviham .................. 22, 25 Uleria ................5, 10, 11, 49, 51, 58, 71, 74, 75, 78 Ulkamoon ..........................61 Ulurda.................................49 Ulurdum.............................49 Umatum ..................... 17, 31, 50, 57, 58, 73, 74, 77, 84 Underworld..............7, 9, 15, 18, 31, 32, 34, 45, 51, 62, 63, 67, 70, 74, 84 Upon Hilltops .............. 5, 40 Upper World .....................70 Uppineus............................82 Urder...................................60 Urdera.................................60 Urengeri....................... 23, 62 Urengerum.........................23 Urgutogus ..........................29 Urnbudud.................... 49, 69 Urstamus............................43 Urvairadatu ........................44 Urvairinus ................1, 4, 24, 25, 26, 38, 43, 44, 85, 86 Uryarda........................ 22, 62 Usdedu ...............................82 Vanarthurd.................... 8, 57 Vanch........................... 29, 39 Vanestalavus ......................29 Vantestos............................62 Vanyoramet ................... 1, 4, 28, 29, 30, 44 Varnaga ....................... 49, 62 Vendara ..............................74 Veng....................................33 Venurtera ...........................60 Vergenari..................... 49, 61 Vergustus .................... 29, 31 Verithurus ..........................58 Verithurusa ........................10 Verithurusus ............... 12, 13 Verondum................... 79, 80 Vertus .................................40 Veshtargos .........................34 Veskerele....................... 9, 62 Veskerelgat...........................9 Vettebbe.............................35 Vinakotal............................14 Vingkotlings.......................31 Viramakradda ....................40 Vonlath..... 23, 40, 44, 81, 83 Vorgetala ............................63 Vorlatkantus ......................35 Vorstenans.........................35 Voshgatyuth.........................9 Votank................................62 Vrimak........................ 15, 17, 54, 56, 58, 63, 81 vrok hawk ..........................10 Vuranostum......5, 34, 35, 51 Walindum.................... 26, 63 War in Heaven ..................33 War of the Many Suns .....24 Warlords....................... 5, 36, 37, 40, 45, 46, 85 Waterhold Star ..................49 Wedilaka.............................30 Well of Barda ....................74 Wendaria............................63 Western Gate ......... 4, 51, 74 Westerners .........................65 Wet People ................. 51, 69 wheat goddess ...................19 Whisperers.................. 52, 69 White Goddess .................60 White Lady ................. 15, 38 White Pool.........................28 Willow ................................52 Wing Claw .........................52 Woman-devourer................5 Woods ................................49 Worker ..................52, 57, 60 Workers and Servants ......11 World.......................... 5, 7, 9, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 46, 57, 70, 73, 85 World Council............ 46, 73 World Pillar ................ 15, 17 Wounding ..........................17 YarGan........................ 25, 57 yarm.......................21, 26, 61 Yarnadara...........................23 Yelm ...............1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 25, 26, 27, 29, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 40, 41, 42, 44, 45, 47, 48, 52, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 61, 62, 63, 64, 66, 69, 71, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 81, 82, 85 Yemes.................................83 Yestendos .......20, 22, 51, 62 Yolp ....................................80 Young God1, 48, 49, 51, 69, 75 Youth.....................49, 69, 72 Yushargos ..........................47 Yuthubars .... 4, 8, 11, 12, 42 Yuthuppa ..................... 4, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 29, 32, 34, 44, 45, 47, 57, 61, 65, 70, 71, 74 Zarkos ...................11, 22, 42 Zator............................ 73, 74 Zatora.................................73 Zaytenaras.............12, 48, 58 Zzabur................................65